


Could use sugar

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Series: ME Drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mass Effect Fanfiction Writer's FB Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Prompt: "You probably shouldn't eat that."<br/>Characters: James Vega / Garrus Vakarian</p><p>Mass Effect Fan Fiction Writers FB Drabble Challenge</p><p>*<br/>Vega learns having sticky fingers with Jack around isn't always the best thing.</p><p>*</p><p>This is the first time writing a drabble. First work of mine for the group. Hope someone likes it. Con-Crit is welcome. Thanks for reading. Rated M because of language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could use sugar

* * *

 

 

Jack had just pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven placing them on the rack to cool. James had been watching her from where he had been pretending to play pool on Shepard's pool table as the biotic had been busily making something that smelled so good.  
  
_Mmm ... cookies. Fresh baked homemade goodies._  
  
He waited until she had left the kitchen,  yelling to Kasumi to not touch those cookies or she would splatter her on the wall. James laid his pool cue down and made his way to the kitchen, his nose wiggling as he inhaled the scent of deliciousness. It was like he couldn't help himself,  those cookies drew him in.  
  
He was hovering over the cooling rack when Garrus came around the corner and saw the way James was almost drooling over the cookies that was laid out in nice neat rows. James had just picked up the last one on the rack. Blowing on it to cool it down enough to not burn his tongue. Garrus watched as the burly Marine juggled the cookie back and forth in his hands trying to also cool his fingertips where they were stinging from the still hot cookie.  
  
"Vega, I'm warning you. You probably shouldn't eat that," Garrus whispered next to him, he didn't want Jack to hear and come in with biotics flaring and kill them all with a random shockwave.  
  
James gave a slight startled jump, "Dios,  Scars keep your voice down, it's only one cookie. Not like I'm going to eat them all, she'll never know it was me."  
  
"It's your funeral." The turian said as he quickly exited the kitchen heading for the office.  
  
James looked around to see if anyone had overheard them. When the coast was clear he poured a small glass of the soy milk from the refrigerator. He stood next to the sink, if any crumbs fell the evidence could be quickly washed away. He licked his lips,  then took a big bite.  
  
_Hmm,  not bad. A bit dry._ He thought to himself. "You know these could use some sugar, then they would be really good," he muttered after he took another bite. He shrugged ate the rest of the cookie then quickly cleaned up. There now no one would know. He went back to the pool table.  
  
A few minutes later Jack walked into the kitchen, "Who's the dumb fuck that stole one of Eezo's pyjack liver and blueberry varren biscuits!"  
  
Garrus stood outside of the lavatory listening to Vega vomiting and crying in the bathroom, "I told you not to eat that."


End file.
